


Clarke Griffin's Demise

by Ariel_Blackrose



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Sad Ending, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Blackrose/pseuds/Ariel_Blackrose
Summary: Well, this is my first ever written fanfiction. So be gentle. Thanks!Title says it all.Clarke Griffin does die, no reviving, no time jumping. If you need something where she dies this is it.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Clarke Griffin's Demise

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any typos or pronunciation errors. I may have missed many because I didn't edit. Constructive comments are okay but please no hateful comments. This is my first time posting a story. If anyone would like to edit let me know. Thanks!   
> P.S. Trigedasleng is in italics.

How does one reconcile with their past? Their mistakes, if you will. It's not easy, not in the slightest. Clarke struggled and still does to a degree. However, staring down the unsteady barrel of a gun held by Titus, she understands. It isn't about forgiving yourself, it's about accepting what happened and facing the consequences. And this, this was the consequence of her actions. What actions you may ask? All of them, the genocide of the Mountain Men, the 300 warriors, Anya, Finn.. Every single action has led to this moment. 

"Titus…" looking at him Clarke knew she wasn't getting out of this situation very easily, if at all. 

"I don't understand why you are doing this Titus." Uncertain, Clarke began to move forward with her hands up as if it would deter him from shooting her. 

"Why, _Wanheda_ , it's all quite simple really. You are a weakness to _Heda_ , no matter how much she denies it. The flame must be protected at all costs, even from _Heda_ herself." Titus shakes his head as if she were a naive child with no understanding of the world.

" _Jus nou drien jus daun_ , Leksa is weak to believe this and it will get her killed. I am trying to prevent her death by giving you death's embrace." Sneering as the gun wavers in his hand. It is extremely apparent to Clarke that he has never held one before, unsurprisingly. 

"How are you going to explain my death then Titus? Do you think Lexa is a fool? She will know it was you!" Heart beating rapidly in her chest at the thought of leaving Lexa with such little time spent together. 

"Easily you _branwoda gada_! I have one of your skai people here, I believe his name is _Murphi_?" Gesturing wildly behind her with the shaking gun.

Clarke slowly looks behind to the sight of a gagged Murphy tied to the end of the wooden desk in the corner. 

" _Wanheda_ killed by her own people, Leksa would use the blockade and wipe out the rest of the _Skaikru_ with no hesitation."

Clarke knew, at that moment there was no escaping this. With all of her heart, she knew. A tear slid steadily down her cheek, followed by another. Titus shakily raised the gun and slowly started to pull the trigger. Inexperienced as he was, jerked and wildly misfired as Clarke let out a grunt as she fell to the floor in effort to escape the bullet. Jumping up, narrowly missing the next wild shot, blood trickling out of her arm from the graze of the second misfired shot, that's when she heard the third bang accompanied by the opening of the door.

"CLARKE!!!" Lexa screamed as she ran into the room, wildly taking in Titus, Murphy, and Clarke. Searching for the woman she loved. Lexa ran forward sliding into her knees, catching Clarke as she started to collapse forward…

"Clarke, where are you hit, please, tell me!" Whipping her head around as she notices guards storming into the room quickly shouting " _Find the nearest healer! Quickly_!" 

" _Sha Heda_!"

" _Put Titus in chains and take him to the dungeons. Three warriors are to guard him! Do you understand!?_ " Pointedly looking at Titus, Lexa demands. 

" _Sha, Heda_!"

Lexa looks down to Clarke as she hears her whisper, "Lexa, please." 

"Shhh, Clarke, save your energy please." Applying pressure onto the wound that is suddenly starting to blossom with blood. 

"Lexa, I…' unsteadily raising her hand to place on top of Lexa's hand 'I don't think I will be able to accompany you any further in this life Lexa."

"Please Clarke, _Oso gonplei nou ste odon_. We are not done yet! You cannot leave me, please." Broken sobs erupting from her body Lexa bent her body over Clarke's till forheads touched. 

"Lexa, the bullet, it's lodged into my spine, I cannot feel my legs. I have potentially two brokens ribs, and I'm bleeding too much. I…' Clarke suddenly gasps, partially arching up in a violent spasm, choking as blood starts to fill her mouth, unable to breathe, Lexa shifts Clarke to her side so she could clear the blood out of her mouth. Rolling her back over Lexa could barely hear what Clarke was saying 'Lexa, I love you so much. Please don't let my death hinder you in your effort of peace within', coughing violently Clarke continued 'within the coalition. Please" tears sliding down both faces, Lexa nodded slowly. Unable to find any words to convey her feelings, Lexa kissed Clarke gently on the mouth. 

Leaning back up Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes, "Do not give up on me ai hodnes, the healer will be here soon." 

"I'm sorry for running away from you, for blaming you Lexa. I wish we could have had more time together that wasn't war…" Clarke shivered violently, feeling as if she were in an ice bath, immediately knew time was running out.

"Promise me Lexa, do not become a shell of yourself, finish what..' violently coughing again, blood splattering lightly on Lexa's shirt 'what you started." 

"Don't… don't let _Skaikru_ walk all over you, do what you have to. They are…' blood sliding down her cheek, ' are an ignorant, pride filled people with no acceptance to change.' Clarke looked pleading to Lexa, 'Promise me. Promise me Lexa!" 

"I promise _ai hodnes_."

"Good, that's good… I love you Lexa. _Ai gonplei ste odon_." Clarke feels her eyes slipping closed, free of pain, floating in an endless void before seeing a small white light beginning to become bigger. She walks forward with sure steps and hope in her chest.

"Clarke? Clarke! Clarke please wake up! Please!" Desperately shaking her body, Lexa begins begging, not understanding why this has happened, not understanding anything. 

Lexa slowly starts to collapse onto top of Clarke, hand desperately clenching at the thin shirt on Clarke's body. 

The warrior skids into the room with the healer in tow, looking disheveled.

" _Heda! I have brought the healer!"_

" _Step away you fool, can't you see that the girl has passed" gently_ feeling the unmoving pulse the healer replies to the guard.

" _Heda, we will give you time with… Wanheda._ " 

" _No, prepare the body for the pyre,_ ' turning to address the guard Lexa slowly stands up ' _Have a pyre built worthy of Wanheda, by nightfall_."

" _Sha, Heda_ " turning around the guard leaves in a hurried manner while two warriors enter at the behest of the healer to gather Clarke's body from the floor, leaving just as fast. 

Lexa stumbles to the edge of the bed, before noticing Murphy tied to the desk, slowly drawing out her knife, she numbly cuts his bindings, leaving the gag for him to remove before sitting on the edge of the bed. Staring silently at the pool of blood on the floor. Summoning another guard with a short hollar, " _Take Murphi to another guest room, two guards stationed outside his door, do not let him leave_." 

" _Sha, Heda_." Dragging the injured boy out the guard slowly shakes his head once he's left the room. 

Collapsing into herself Lexa let's go of her tears of sadness and anger at the death of her beloved. Collecting her emotions, and sanity she stands up and moves mechanically to the door, exiting as Heda once more. 

" _Send for a messenger to meet me in the throne room_." 

" _Sha, Heda_." The servant quickly exits the hallway in search of a nearby messenger. Eager to escape the desolate air that surrounds the Heda. 

Lexa silently makes her way to the throne room, needing to determine exactly what she was going to say to the messenger. Unable to express any feeling, numb to the outside world, she turns and sits upon the throne to await the messenger that would deliver the news of Clarke's death, and the invitation to the release of her spirit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be great! Have a nice evening!


End file.
